The invention relates to a holder for light-transmissive pictures, consisting of a first curved foil of elastic light-transmissive or transparent material and a second foil of elastic light-transmissive or transparent material which is sprung into the arcuate curvature and abuts the first foil, the translucent pictures being arranged between the first foil and the second foil.
Photographs and other pictures are reproduced in constantly increasing frequency on light-transmissive material, particularly on light-transmissive synthetic plastic foils. Such light-transmissive pictures can be viewed not only in incident light, but also in light passing through them.
From German Gebrauchsmuster No. 76 40 586 a holder for light-transmissive is known in which the pictures may remain permanently but yet be replaceable. Such a holder for light-transmissive pictures consists of a curved transparent pane and a foil of elastic transparent or translucent material which is sprung into the curvature and engages the pane; the transparent pictures are arranged between the pane and the foil. The pane consists of a transparent material, preferably of an elastic synthetic plastic which is bendable and two opposite sides of which can be bent together and connected with one another. In this manner it is achieved that the pane of transparent material can be bent to assume the form of a lamp shade and can be used as a lamp shade.
In connecting such a holder for transparent pictures it has been found to be cumbersome and difficult to bend the opposite sides of the elastic foil together, and particularly to connect them with one another. For the connection of the two opposite sides a separate working step is required, which consists in that the two opposite sides must, after bending together, be adhered to each other, screwed to each other, withered to each other, sewed to each other or similarly connected.